Un Baile Romántico
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Hola! Acá les traigo un nuevo fic, que incluye: SoulXMaka, B*SxTsubaki, KidXCrona, pero también parejas sorpresas: KilikXPatty, JustinXLiz, OxXKim y HarvardXJackeline. En este fic, bailarán un ADAGIO OOO


Un Baile Romántico

Hola! Acá les traigo un nuevo fic, que incluye: SoulXMaka, B*SxTsubaki, KidXCrona, pero también parejas sorpresas: KilikXPatty, JustinXLiz, OxXKim y HarvardXJackeline.

Solo por única vez voy a utilizar el español argentino (perdónenme, no me maten por eso)

Nota Importante: Ni Soul Eater, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su creador/a es Atsusi Okubo, eso quería remarcar.

Bien, menos palabras y disfrutar del fic

En una mañana normal en el Shibusen, todos estaban en el enorme recinto hablando animadamente cuando, Marie y Stein se hacen presentes en el lugar y hacen un llamado

-Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Crona, Liz, Patty, Kilik, Ox, Kim, Harvard, Jackeline vengan con nosotros- Dijo Marie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los 13 chicos quedaron confundidos pero siguieron a sus 2 profesores y los llevaron hasta el salón de deportes donde se encontraban Sid y Justin, quien también estaba confundido como los demás chicos.

-Bien, bien-dijo Stein con una sonrisa maniática-Soul, tu pareja será Maka, Black Star, vas a estar con Tsubaki, Kid, vos vas a ir con Crona, Liz, tu pareja será Justin, Patty, vos vas a estar con Kilik, Ox, con Kim y Harvard con Jackeline.

Los 14 chicos estaban más confundidos aún.

-Pero…profesor Stein ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-preguntó Maka con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza.

-Bueno-dijo Marie un poco sonrojada-tenemos un número artístico preparado para ustedes.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Tsubaki

-Los 14…bueno…los 14 van a tener que bailar un adagio.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo para luego quedar hechos piedra

-Si chicos, van a bailar un adagio, y ya tenemos la música que van a bailar y se llama TE AMO DE SERGIO DALMA.

-¿Un adagio? ¿Yo? ¿Con Maka?

-Bien acá tenemos el video que muestra la coreografía del baile que van a hacer-dijo Sid con una notebook en su mano listo para mostrar el video.

Todos se quedaron sentados en ronda para ver el video, las figuras eran demasiado románticas, como por ejemplo la chica cae en los brazos de su pareja mientras este la lleva en un ritmo lento y amoroso, mucho contacto físico, a medida que el video pasaba los chicos se ponían cada vez más colorados, la verdad es que no se imaginaban hacer posturas tan románticas como esas.

-Y-Yo n-no s-sé l-lidiar c-con b-bailes roman-ticos-dijo Crona apenada con su dulce sonrojo, Kid la observa y la abraza tratando de animarla, si bien sentía atracción por ella a pesar de que no era simétrica.

-Tranquila Crona-la anima sonrojado-los pasos no están difíciles así que solo hay que practicar.

Por otro lado Liz estaba pasmada

-¿Bailar con Justin?-se preguntaba en su mente.

Justin la notó y se acercó a ella

-Wow Liz, la verdad no me imaginé que iba a tener que bailar esto con vos, pero bueno, no estoy enojado, no me molesta para nada.

-Justin…yo…yo…bueno me imagino que hay que trabajar bastante para que salga bien coordinado ¿no?-dijo sonrojada la mayor de las pistolas.

-Tranquila-la toma del hombro-solo confiá en mí, vos solo dejáte llevar.

-¡Justin! ¡No te pasés conmigo!-le gritó furiosa.

-Bueno, ya no es para tanto, te dejo-le contestó tratando de calmarla.

Sin embargo la menor de las Thompson estaba riendo con su típica carcajada.

-Jejejeje

-Patty-le habló Kilik-¿Segura que vas a poder bailar esto conmigo?

-Si One Chan jejeje vos solo confiá en que todo va a salir bien jejeje.

-Ok, ok ¿qué más da?

En ese momento Stein comenzó a reír de manera pervertida

-Se me ocurrió una tremenda idea-dijo con ese tono loco-las siete parejas van a finalizar el baile con un beso en los labios.

-Ni en pedo!-gritó Liz furiosa.

-Lo siento Liz pero es obligatorio, mi decisión está tomada.

-Usted no nos puede hacer eso

-Bancátela nena!

-Arshahaha-grunió la pistola demoníaca _¿Yo darme un beso con Justin? No, _pensaba.

-Nyajajaja-comenzó a reír Black Star-Yo el Gran Ore Sama, voy a besar a mi hermosa diosa-Tsubaki se puso colorada a más no poder-nyajaja ustedes pobre mortales no son capaz de besar a sus chicas.

-¿Black Star la podés cortar ché? Me tenés podrido con tus estupideces-le respondió el joven shinigami a su peliazulado amigo.

-Calláte la boca rayitas nyajaja ya te quiero ver a vos besando a Crona.

La recién nombrada se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pues quizás en el baile iba a tener su primer beso.

-Probá suerte asimétrico-le dijo con tono burlón.

-Muy bien-dijo Sid-los quiero a los 14 hoy a las 20.00hs acá en este salón, hoy mismo comienzan a ensayar porque dentro de dos semanas será el espectáculo.

-¿Qué vestimenta usaremos?-preguntó Kim quién hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, solo estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno-dijo Marie-estuvimos pensando en eso pero ya lo tenemos decidido, las chicas van a usar un camisón azul de gasa fina bien transparente con un escote, abajo tendrán puesto una calza azul y van estar descalzas y con el pelo suelto, los muchachos, una camisa manga larga azul, una pantalón negro y también descalzos.

-Muy bien-volvió a hablar Sid, más vale que venga todos hoy.

-Si o los vos a disecar-amenazó Stein con tono sarcástico.

Los 14 jóvenes salieron del salón con rostros sorprendidos. Ya a la salida del Shibusen, nuestros 8 amigos estaban reunidos.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos en la tarde en nuestro apartamento?-invitó Maka aún sonrojada con lo que presenció.

-No me parece mala idea-respondió Tsubaki con su tono amable.

-Si vamos-respondieron los demás al unísono.

Sin más que decir el grupo se dirigió al departamento de Soul y Maka. Ya en dicho lugar…

-¿Ustedes quieren hacer ese baile?-preguntó Soul con desgano a Black Star y a Kid.

-Y…mirá Soul, la verdad no sé, es obligatorio para todos sí o sí tenemos que bailar eso-respondió Kid con el mismo estado de Soul.

-Nyajaja, yo no estoy molesto, no me haría daño bailar con Tsubaki algo así.

-Al menos podré tenerla más cerca a Maka-suspiró Soul.

-Con más razón amigo, hacé ese baile con tu chica-lo animó Black Star, para luego dirigir la mirada al joven shinigami-y vos podrías descubrir algo con Crona.

Kid fulminó con la mirada a su peli azulado amigo, quién se reía a carcajadas.

-No sean pata de madera chicos-les dijo el ninja-no les cuesta nada levantar a sus chicas y tenerlas cerca de ustedes por unos minutos…va! Eso del beso está un poco complicado eh!

-Terminar con un beso-Soul frunció el ceño, no se les pudo ocurrir otra idea peor.

-Dejá de hacerte el difícil Soul-le dijo Black Star ya serio-vos a mí no me engañás, yo sé que te matan las ganas por besar a Maka.

-Calláte la boca!-le gritó furioso, aunque sabía que su amigo tenía razón, él se sentía atraído por Maka desde hace tiempo y quizás con este adagio, se lo podría demostrar.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema del baile.

-Tendré que darme un beso con Soul en el final del baile-dijo Maka sonrojada con su mirada baja.

-Todas tendremos que besar a nuestra pareja-le contestó Liz todavía molesta.

-Nos costará un poco, a veces pienso que Black Star me podría voltear cunado intente alzarme –agregó Tsubaki.

-No sabré cómo lidiar con eso-dijo Crona muy apenada y a la vez sonrojada.

-Tranquila chicas, no debe ser tan malo, jejejeje-comentó Patty jugando con una jirafa de peluche.

-Por Dios hermanita-Liz se dirigió a su hermana menor-vos vas a bailar con Kilik, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

-Ja! Ni yo, y mucho menos que vos hermanita tendrás que bailar con Justin.

Liz se sonrojó de sobremanera ¿desde cuándo comenzó a sentir ese extraño sentimiento por Justin?, mejor no quería ni saberlo.

De repente la noche cayó, todos se encontraban en ese enorme salón con ropa deportiva.

-Muy bien-dijo Marie-ahora les indico donde serán sus posiciones. Las parejas de Black Star y Tsubaki, se van a posicionar adelante, la esquina derecha, Soul y Maka, ustedes adelante en el medio, Kid y Crona ustedes también adelante en la esquina izquierda, Harvard y Jackeline, van a tener que estar atrás de Black y Tsubaki, Ox y Kim, atrás de Soul y Maka, Kilik y Patty atrás de Kid y Crona, y ustedes 2 Justin y Liz en el centro de todos ¿les parece?

-Si-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno-dijo Sid-las 7 parejas pónganse en sus lugares.

Los 14 se posicionaron en sus lugares, para comenzar a ensayar su coreografía.

-Bien, deben comenzar sentados dándose la espalda y abrazando sus piernas-dijo Sid, mientras que los chicos seguían la indicación.

Y así es como comenzaron practicando el baile, trabajando duro y duro. Ya había pasado una semana y tenían ya más de la mitad de la coreografía hecha, nada más que faltaban algunas partes.

Pero siguieron continuando con sus prácticas y ensayos, ya faltaban 5 días para el show. Por fin terminaron, no fue nada sencillo, ya que se cumplieron las profecías de Tsubaki, Black Star la había volteado más de 8 veces **(N/A quería agregar más jajaja), **Liz no estaba muy de acuerdo con unas figuras, pero se vió obligada a hacerlos, Ox no podía levantar a Kim, pero finalmente pudo aguantarla, a Crona le costaba abrazar con sus piernas a Kid, mientras este la levantaba, Patty no se tomaba muy enserio la coreo, hubo peleas entre Maka y Soul, los únicos que no traían problema eran Harvard y Jackeline, que al parecer disfrutaban de los ensayos **(jajaja que obedientes)**.

Un trabajo muy duro, pero lograron superar los problemas con práctica claro.

Cuatro días antes del baile, Marie les entrega a los chicos la ropa para el baile.

-Cuiden como oro esto-decía la rubia sonriendo.

-Pierda cuidado-respondió Tsubaki muy amable.

En ese momento Stein se acerca con Sid hacia donde están los chicos.

-Tenemos pensado que cuando estén bailando podríamos lanzar una lluvia de agua colorida **(N/A: se me ocurrió esto porque lo había presenciado una vez, siendo más específica, fue el año pasado en una exhibición del colegio al que asisto, en el que bailaban adagio y quedó fachero).**

-Pues-dijo la rubia con su mano en el mentón-no sería mala idea, quedaría hermoso y muy romántico.

-Bien, porque ya tenemos el aparato que va a lanzar el chorro de agua. Siendo más específico son 2 que se podrían poner en cada costado de la pista

-Quedará hermoso.

-Sí obvio.

El peli plateado se dirigió hacia los chicos bailarines…

-Más vale que finalicen con el beso-Todos se sonrojaron ya que no lo practicaron-créanme, no hace falta practicarlo, con la postura final del baile en la que están, ya que los muchachos terminan acostados en el piso mientras que las chicas terminan sobre ellos, ahí nomás puede darse el beso, y el público gritará fuerte y los aplaudirá, se los aseguro.

Finalmente llegó el día del baile, todos estaban nerviosos. Sin embargo Shinigami Sama estaba hablando con Sid, Stein, Marie y Spirit.

-Kyaaa, ya los quiero ver-decía el padre de Kid muy animado.

-Créame, lo impresionarán-le respondió Marie con una sonrisa.

-Ashshshsa, mi hija va a bailar con ese-dijo la death scyte algo enojado.

-Spirit, tranquilizáte-le respondió Stein

-Bueno como vos digas, me tranquilizo.

El número ya estaba por empezar, las 7 parejas se posicionaron en la pista del escenario para comenzar el baile. Maka y Soul se posicionaron…

-Estoy nerviosa-dijo Maka temblando.

-No pasa nada, Maka, confiá en mí-la tranquilizó Soul. La música comenzó y los chicos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la canción

_**Te amo-Sergio Dalma**_

_**Te amo, moneda**____**  
**__**te amo, al viento**____**  
**__**te amo, si sale cara dirá que tu amor está muerto**____**  
**__**yo te amo, me siento, te amo**____**  
**__**un hombre sobre ti**____**  
**__**con fuego dentro del alma**____**  
**__**quemando en la cama**____**  
**__**más yo tiemblo sintiendo tus senos**____**  
**__**te odio y te amo**____**  
**__**mi mariposa que muere agitando**____**  
**__**las alas haciendo el amor en sus brazos,**____**  
**__**piel de mi propio fracaso,**____**  
**__**hoy necesito tenerla,**____**  
**__**voy a hablarle, con coraje**____(comienza la lluvia de aguas coloridas)__**  
**__**yo te amo y ahora perdóname**____**  
**__**solo recuérdame, abre la puerta a un guerrero**____**  
**__**sin armas ni ejército**____**  
**__**y dame tu vino ligero**____**  
**__**que has hecho mientras no estaba**____**  
**__**y las sabanas de lino**____**  
**__**dame el sueño, de algún niño que da vueltas**____**  
**__**soñando con nubes déjame trabajar**____**  
**__**hazme abrazar a una joven que plancha cantando**____**  
**__**y hazte rogar un poco**____**  
**__**antes de hacer el amor**____**  
**__**viste de calma tu furia**____**  
**__**y tus faldas sobre la luz**____**  
**__**yo te amo y ahora perdóname**____**  
**__**solo recuérdame**____**  
**__**te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo**____**  
**__**y dame tu vino ligero**____**  
**__**que has hecho mientras no estaba**____**  
**__**y las sabanas de lino**____**  
**__**dame el sueño, de algún niño que da vueltas**____**  
**__**soñando con nubes déjame trabajar**____**  
**__**hazme abrazar a una joven que plancha cantando**____**  
**__**y hazte rogar un poco**____**  
**__**antes de hacer el amor**____**  
**__**viste de calma tu furia**____**  
**__**y tus faldas sobre la luz**____**  
**__**yo te amo y ahora perdóname**____**  
**__**solo recuérdame**____**  
**__**te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo**____**  
**__**te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo**____**  
**__**te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo **__(FINALMENTE TERMINAN CON EL BESO)_

De repente el público se paró de golpe y comenzó a aplaudir bien fuerte, se oyeron silbidos y más que nada bravos y bravos.

Cuando salieron del escenario los 14 se comenzaron a abrazar.

Shinigami Sama y los profesores se acercaron al lugar donde los chicos estaban

-Estuvieron excelente chicos los felicito-dijo Shinigami Sama con su voz animada

-Sencillamente hermoso-dijo Marie.

-Y lo mejor es que se dieron el beso-agregó Stein.

Después de un duro trabajo, finalmente salió todo bien, los chicos tuvieron un BAILE ROMÁNTICO.

_¿Y QUÉ LES PARECIÓ MI FIC? HERMOSO ¿NO?, PERDÓN POR USAR LENGUAJE ARGENTINO, PERO ES SOLO POR ÚNICA VEZ, JAJAJA ES QUE ME PARECIÓ QUE POR ÚNICA VEZ LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL ESTER UTILIZEN UN DIALECTO ARGENTINO._

_BUEE, ME DESPIDO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ¿SERÁ MUCHO PEDIR UN REVIEW?_


End file.
